I See Your Love
by Kazzui-Addiction
Summary: Levi is once a lead singer in a band called Wings of Freedom. Four years since disbandment he decided to come as a solo artist. A busy phone call, a tea stain, and a wintry atmosphere will lead him back to a dark past with a blind, 21-year old named Eren Yeager.
1. One: Deus Ex Machina

**A/N: My first EreRi Fanfic! In advance, I'll say sorry to whatever happens. Please enjoy, anyway!**

(Posted: 06/25/2017)

 **Disclaimer: I only own 100MB of Shingeki no Kyojin pics, I hope that's enough.**

 **Chapter One - Deus Ex Machina**

 _*n. something that suddenly shows up that can solve a seemingly impossible problem*_

The sky was dark and the halls were quiet, indicating that the goons outside were fast asleep. Drips of rain started and began pouring out manically.

The only source of light they have was from the candle that was only two inches tall from its use. He knew he was not alone. Only those things were the details to his dreaming state.

 _"Just wait here." The scene was blurry, but somehow he know it is him. "I'll come back, I promise."_ _"Wait, please... Don't go." the other boy said, his voice trembling with fear. "They'll hurt me."_ _Don't go..._

Levi's eyes snapped open from the dream, which is more like a hazy memory. Those last two words still echoed in his mind.

He looked up the clock in his nightstand, 5:23. He sat up and checked his phone by the nightstand. He groaned in dismay, seeing that there were already fifty missed calls, all from Hange.

He took on his morning before setting out of his flat. The bar he worked on has been suffering bankruptcy for almost two months, so he had no choice but to work again in the recording studio, which he never planned on doing again. He suddenly missed the warmth of his heater and the immaculate disposition of his place.

"Your rent's due this Friday, Mr. Ackerman." _Oh, rent_ Levi thought and answered, "I've got it covered."

The sun is up as he took a detour on a nearby coffee shop just three blocks away. There's a chime as he entered the door and walked in front the wooden counter,for there was still no morning rushm He took an order of black tea and sat on one of the tables, making use of the store's WiFi. News suddenly flooding his notification. He scrolled mindlessly as some topics were just as new as yesterday, until that he saw something of his name:

 **Rivaille's rumoured with comeback** **W.O.F.'s lead is taking a solo-flight** **The true story behind Rivaille's disappearance**

The said person in the news didn't absorb much because he knew that 70 percent of the news were made up. But even so, he frowned for a fraction, he told them exactly not to announce of his return yet.

He reviewed the planned tracklist for the oncoming album, the lyrics and the demos have been given to him earlier in the week. They told him to follow the trend and adapt the techno-pop style, which is far from his usual classical rock theme that they once do. At first he didn't oblige (" _Such an excuse for excessive use of repetitive lyrics_ " his thoughts said), but they told him it's to show his versatility.

"One scalding hot black tea for Levi." The barista who usually served him told, smiling as she placed the cup in front of his table. She blew a raspberry, very unprofessional, and smirked "And two packets of sugar."

He took ahold of his cup with a Pentel-printed "Grumpy" on it, which was fine as long as his drink was not sabotaged. He ignored the sugar but kept it in his pocket and began sipping the concoction when his phone buzzed inside his pocket.

Levi groaned and slipped the sheets in his arm and answered the call. He stood up and headed outside the café. Knowing all well that it is Erwin, his manager, he spoke up first. "Shit, Eyebrows... I'm almost there!"

"Oh God, Levi. You need to go here quick." Erwin demanded. "The composer is on her way."

"I know." He rolled his eyes as he went head on busily. He sipped his tea, surprisingly unaware of his surroundings.

It's just five days when he agreed to this deal since he's been made aware of the recording company's rivalries. Levi's comeback would make a great impact. He wouldn't just agree on this if Erwin didn't pull off that "I am your bestfriend" line.

"Please," Erwin pleaded, which was very rare. "Be serious about this."

"I am!" He answered, still in his monotone voice. "I'll be on it—"

Then there came a force that managed to shake Levi down, only to be noticed as the liquid in his cup pressed against his chest, half of it managed to spill on the icy ground. Sheets of paper that were not his flew everywhere He cursed.

"I'm so sorry!" The boy, who is a bit taller than him, spoke out. The boy must be in his twenties. He was wearing a white button-ups and black jeans under his long dark-green coat. His brown hair was covered with a beanie that matches the color of his coat.

The brunet kneeled down the ground, as he attempted to gather all the things that scattered down. "I was searching for my dog and I can't see where I was going and—"

Forgetting that he was still connected on his manager's line, he hung it up. He's gonna be late for his appointment, but getting to the nearest clothes store is another thirty minutes "Oi, brat! Are you blind? My clothes have been soiled!"

"U-uh... _Gomen, gomen_. I didn't see you." The brunet whispered, mostly to himself but Levi heard him spoke, just by a bit and gave him a steely glare. "Please understand."

"Didn't see me?" This isn't making any sense. "I didn't know you're as tall as you're pride. Now, don't go making fun of my—"

"I DID NOT see you. I CAN'T see anything at all!" The other spoke clearer now, but still shaky. "Please, don't glare."

He tried speaking out, but nothing came out. This conversation shouldn't be happening, but observing the brunet, he is serious about what he said. The older man kneeled down to help the other but was given a smack in the hand.

"I soiled your clothes. And if I hurted your ego, I'm sorry." The said brunet managed to gather what he can despite the impairment. The said guy finally stumbled as he stood up and tried to reach out what he collected and keep it. Levi thought it's wise not to speak. "I just wasted our fifteen important minutes."

The raven-haired's steel eyes managed to connect with the other's ocean green eyes. How they stare like they can see him, unnerving, showing a hint of seriousness and bit of shyness. He remembered some people like him, they were like staring off into space, usually emotionless. This guy was an exception, must've mastered it for a long time.

"I-If you want... You can have these." He gave him a store bag, only that when Levi noticed that he handed the new clothes half a meter away from him "I-I don't need them till the day after tomorrow."

"Wait, no." Levi automatically answered. Yeah, he can be heartless when he needed to, but not in this situation. Besides, it looks like it costs more than it looks like.

"I insist." He shoved on, finally reaching the singer's hands. He added on firmly, "You're in a hurry right? Next store's thirty minutes from business district."

 _*What is this*_ Levi thought. _A 'deus ex machina'?_ Avoiding to be rude, he accepted the clothes. His phone vibrated again. "Just. Wait a moment."

He answered it without looking on the caller ID and sported a lie, "I'm on the lobby now. Yeah, bye."

He hung up again and looked around for a certain green-eyed brunet.

But he was already gone. *How will I contact him?*

Then at the corner of his eye, he saw a sheet that was similar to what the boy from earlier was getting. He picked that up.

 **Missing Dog (Picture attached)** **Tsubasa (male brown poodle, four years old)** **If found please contact:** **Eren**

Somehow, Levi heard that name before, but he doesn't know when or how. And somehow, he knew they'll meet again.

I just borrowed a dog from another universe, please don't sue me!

I'm very, very sorry if Levi is OOC. I tried. I have reasons. And I know that I tweaked the ways of the music industry by a bit (I think), also... reasons.

Besides EreRi, what ship would you want sailing in this story? I really need opinions so, please do review. It's my first multichapter (that I'm eager to finish).

And I wanna love this story and be proud of it (unlike my original works, which is a big, big disgrace)

Any questions? Reactions? Rate and review!

~-Kazzui-Addiction


	2. Two: Locus In Quo

(Update: 07/02/2017)

Chapter Two - Locus in Quon. a place where the rising action occurs

Levi has changed his shirt to a light blue button-ups the stranger gave him ("The brat has a strange thing for buttons" he thought to himself) and rolled the sleeves twice. He didn't use the slacks that came up with the shirt since they were an inch large for himself. He needed adjust them so it fits perfectly.

Levi went out and entered the elevator. He remembered his old life once he sets foot at the recording department of SC Corporation . Still the same place, they didn't made even the slightest of change. Only that there were handfuls of pictures of the SC's new icons.

"LEEE~ VIII~" that call could've woken the universe, and the said guy knows who's the only one who could do that, Hange Zoë. He quickly stepped out o the doorway as he heard steps rushing for him for a bone-crushing hug.

BAM

"Tch," he remarked as heplaced his finger on a table, a speck of dust residing "You never learn do you?"

"LEVI!" Petra shouted and the rest of them emerged, his old band named Wings of Freedom, Erwin and the rest of the people that were in the room. "It's been so long!"

"Wow, you're a changed man! I never bet on you wearing casual button-ups." Oluo scoffed at the smaller, which the latter ignored as Oluo continued to talk gibberish, and bit his tongue.

"You're the famous Rivaille?" The freckled guy he remembered listening to as Marco exclaimed. "A friend of ours has been talking about you."

"Sheesh, yeah." The guy beside him rolled his eyes. Probably feeling jealous.

"Jean, don't be mean." Marco chided. "We haven't properly introduced. I'm Marco. This is Jean, my—"

"Friend." The one called Jean automatically answered.

"Seriously, five minutes in the lobby?" Erwin deadpanned as he entered. "We should be starting right now."

Levi sighed. Everything is as same as old. Only that he's making a solo career.

"Meet the songwriter, Ueno. Ueno, this is Rivaille" Erwin told as he gestured a woman with long black hair. She raised her hand and they shook hands (Well, Levi took it unwillingly).

"So what do you think about the songs?" She asked as she twirled a lock of hair in her index finger.

"Your songs are filled with meaning."-less trash and repetitiveness.he thought "It's… Good."

"It's good to hear you like it!" Clearly, she's not that perceptive when it comes to his sentences, and the others were silently sweatdropping for they knew he can do much, much worse. "Great idols from other countries just love my work."

"Oh, Levi! you should meet my new PA, Armin Arlert." He doesn't want to talk anymore so he reminded himself to thank Erwin for intruding. He was introduced to a boy with a blonde hair that almost reached his shoulders. He possesses a petite figure and a striking blue eyes. "He studies law, so he just works part time here, but the best."

"Nice to meet you, sir." He bowed slightly. "My friends would be so happy to meet you."

"You should be ready now." Ueno interrupted once again, handing in a music sheet. "Don't ruin the song~~"

He walked to the microphone at the other side of the recording area, Ueno stood at the other side of the glass with the recording equipments. The others, Erwin, Armin, and his old band, were there to keep watch.

Levi told that he is ready and the instrumental started and he began.

He remembers how he sing before. There was this album they've had about a war, and he likes the feeling when his microphone was his weapon and be in another place. He hoped that if he enters the studio, he'll be in a battlefield. The other side of the glass was his enemy, waiting for a good fight.

But now, he sees reality, the microphone, the equipments, his audience, and Ueno staring at him totally dismayed.

Before she can even call for a stop, he beats her in doing this, "Can we fucking stop?"

"What's the matter?" The songwriter asked, failing in hiding the disappointment in her tone. "Do you need—"

"The song sucks." He told nonchalantly, like saying that there's a hair on her face. The others went alarmed, knowing what will happen next.

"We can record the other—"

"Every song is shit." He continued. "It means shit."

"What the hell!" After hearing this, Erwin stood up and tried talking to Ueno. "I am the most successful writer, not just here, but also in Hollywood! And you're telling me my work is trash?"

"No. I did say it's shit, you spoiled brat." He remarked with sass. "If you want, go back to Hollywood, they need more there."

"Oh, yeah I am!" She took her bag and worn her coat. Before she storms out, she added "I'd like to see your fall from there!"

The door banged shut. They went silent for a moment, they turned out into chaos.

"What the hell, Levi Ackerman!" His old band said.

"Thank you very much, Levi." Erwin pinched the bridge of his nose. "That just changed everything. She could've accepted a revision."

"Good riddance, that's an hour earlier of what I expected!" Hange exclaimed. "Well, we do have a lot of sponsors that would be terminated."

"Well, we hate her guts but still—"

"I'm going." Levi said, but Erwin stopped him. "What, after what you've done?"

"I can't sing the way you want me to. I can't sing the way I told you before." Levi took his coat and was ready to set off. "It's been four years."

"That is not a reason, Levi Ackerman!" He spat back. This scene has not became unseen by the others.

"Hey, wait guys." They looked at he source, Armin. Erwin seemed to soften down by a bit and Levi stopped walking. "Listen for a moment."

"What is it?" Petra asked.

"Let's say four years is a valid reason." The blonde coconut-head started. "You have lost your connection to singing."

"So, what are you suggesting, Armin?" Mike finally asked.

"Maybe you should make your own songs." Armin said as a matter-of-factly.

"The sponsors want a product next month." Erwin exclaimed.

"They won't sign the contract if we gave them a bad outcome, right?" Armin retorted his point. "I know the time is short, but as long as you know what to write about, who knows? A fan appreciates something that was made by the idol himself."

Everyone looked at Levi expectantly. This is so much for a first day, he thought. What is he gonna sing about, calling people shitty brats and telling them how filthy they are? "Heck, I don't even know what to write about—"

"And, THAT'S where my best friend enters the scene!" As if on cue, the door opened and a dog ran around the room. The bell on its collar ringing throughout the room.

"Tsu-chan!" Petra yelled. The brown poodle leaped the ginger-haired girl. "Aww, I miss you too."

"Sorry, about Tsubasa." Levi looked on the arc of the door. It is the same guy earlier, now without his beanie. "What is it you called about, Armin? My next client arrives in two hours. And I brought what you asked me, what's it for?"

"Good timing!" Armin hugged the brunet for a second. Then he took the envelope in the boy's hand. "We need your help, Eren."

Eren.

Eren.

"About what? Are they overworking you here?" He asked worriedly as he placed his coat on the coat rack without struggle.Must've come here a lot, Levi deducted. "I've heard about Rivaille's comeback in the news earlier. I know it's confidential but when will he be here?"

A chill runs down his spine. What if he learned that he is the guy from earlier?

"Oh, about that. He's actually here." Armin told.

"Here?" Eren asked, like the words did not register in his mind.

"He's actually behind you."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Armin!" Eren laughed nervously. "I'm not—"

"Eren." This time, Levi called him. The said boy turned around. He went silent, as if assessing something he remembered.

"It's you." Eren stated in shock.

"Me?" He wondered if it's because of he is Rivaille or he is the one who gave him a shitty time earlier.

"It's Rivaille from earlier."

So it is both then. "Do you hate me?"

"I-I understand, actually." Eren answered. "It's a shame that I didn't recognize you."

"May I speak with you for a moment?" Erwin asked Eren and they both turned away to Erwin's office.

"And look at his works!" Armin whispered as he gestured for the envelope Eren brought earlier. Levi took it and scanned their titles and some of its lyrics. It's filled with emotions; the ones on top were striking with anger and regret, toning down a little bit every next song. Some were getting reminiscent.

"Well, we helped for a bit, but it's mostly him."

And there's this one at the bottom that caught his eye—

"Oi, Armin. Are you plotting against me?" Eren suddenly showed up.

"No!" Armin tensed, silently taking the envelope from Levi so a sound of paper won't give Eren a hint. "So, are you in?"

"Well," Eren started. "I've got a new client tommorow."

"What? Not now." Armin deadpanned

"A man named…" He placed a finger on his earpiece, which Levi didn't notice earlier. "Rivaille?"

"Welcome to the team, Eren!" Petra said.

"What, only Levi could persuade you to help us?" Hange exclaimed and shook Levi "Please, tell him to come with me."

'Wait, Levi?'Somehow, it reminded Eren that he didn't really know Rivaille's real name. And he's

"No, Hange." Mike said. "You can't experiment him."

"BUT I HAVE TO~"

"Oh, by the way Eren. My real name is Levi Ackerman. " Levi called. "Call me Levi."

Levi.

Levi.

Eren's mind blanked out and his head ached. He knelt down and had his hands on his head, like he wanted to rip his hair off. "A-aah.."

They panicked, Armin knelt beside and tried to soothe him. Erwin was calling the ambulance and the rest were fanning him out, or giving him space.

"What's happening?" Levi asked.

"He must be remembering something." Armin answered.

It took another minute when the pain stopped. He opened his eyes, still not seeing, and took a step back. "L-Levi… N-no."

Eren opens the door and runs away. Somehow, it dawned to Levi too.Eren, he knows that name VERY well.

"Does his name happens to be… Eren Yeager" This came out as a statement, he just felt the need to say it. Eren Yeager, now he remembers why there's something unnerving about his eyes. He took his coat and went for a dash.

"Oi, Levi!" Oluo shouted out.

"What's the sudden dash all about?" Jean asked. They all looked expectantly to Armin, for they knew he is aware of Eren's whole life experiences.

"It's all up to them now, don't worry." He answered. But also something struck him. "Wait, do worry. She's there!"

"Who?" Everbody else has wondered and it clicked suddenly.

"Can I leave earlier, Erwin?" Armin pleaded. "More disaster will come."

"Of course. Your work's done anyway." Erwin told. "Just ce earlier tomorrow."

–Chapter 1 Review–

Quirk2: Thanks for the review and the suggestion. For now I've introduced them, but they have a story to tell, don'cha worry!

–Author's Notes–

Oh, no! Why can't they remember?

Hmmm, so I settled on an every Sunday update. Yay, first writing commitment!

I just borrowed Ueno and bring her back… Well, I can't actually think of someone to hate for now.

Any questions? Reactions? Rate and review!

~-Kazzui-Addiction


	3. Three: Vis Major

Disclaimer: I own Yuki Kaji… In my dreams.

Chapter Three: Vis Major

 _an uncontrolled event_

"Eren!" A female voice called out from the doorway, Sasha. She also acknowledge the dog in the room. "Sorry, five minutes late. I've been busy with college thesis."

"No, it's fine" He told her as the in front of him moved and heard her sit down. "Are you hungry?"

"Umm, I think not." She said shyly. Eren raised his eyebrow, knowing that she was lying. "Ah-hah-ha, maybe?"

Sasha Braus has a high case of binge eating when she first entered Eren's office. First day was a disaster. But weeks went by, with suggestions after sessions, things were going great. Mannerisms were near from getting broken. She has found her passion for cooking and went to culinary school. This session went on for almost an hour, with occassional munching from both of them.

And as their session continued, Eren's mind drifted to some certain events earlier, it didn't really leave his thoughts. He prayed that they never see each other again (well, not literally on his case). How ironic it was, the man he tried to follow is also the reason he ran away.

I promise…

"I'll get my diploma, Eren!" She announced giddily. He snapped out of his thoughts.

"Your parents must be proud." He fiddled with the spoon on his coffee cup. "Though you won't need me anymore, eh?"

"Dunno you can be a sap, Eren." She joked. "I'll still visit! I can't miss our food sessions."

She bade the psychologist goodbye and heard footsteps getting farther. That's the occassional noise after every sessions. Sasha being the last (since he doesn't get much people), Eren sighed to himself as decided to sit by the piano on the right side of his clinic before going upstairs, where he decided to live. He hovered over random keys before starting to playing "Eye Water".

Even while blind, Eren's passion for playing the instrument just grew. It didn't even hinder his abilities for a fraction since his mind pictured which keys were laid upon him. It helped enhance his memory. And, it is the only thing that reminded him of his mother, who at first forced him to play it.

"God, Eren…" A familiar voice of a girl told with exasperation and he stopped playing. "Just miss a note already."

"Hm. Can't help it, Mika. It's pure talent." The boy shrugged. He scooted a bit on the left so Mikasa could sit beside him, which she did automatically. "How's work?"

"Same as always." Mikasa started fiddling with some keys. The two of them decided that they'll be taking over Eren's father's clinic. In order for that to happen, Mikasa took upon opthalmology, also in the hopes of regaining his vision. "You know, brats who don't take care of their eyes."

"How's your day?" Mikasa asked. "You said earlier that you visited Armin."

"Oh, yeah. It's… Fine." Eren felt his sister's qurstioning eye. "I guess."

"You're not saying something, Eren." She warned. Well, yeah… Armin's there to tell to, so maybe he should tell it himself.

"I met Rivaille." He simply stated.

Mikasa, knowing of her brother's fascination with the said person, perked up. Well, she's actually the reason for it to start, but it gave him some reasons to change. Wondering why he's not happy, she asked "And?"

"It's not the way I thought it'd end up" As he grumbled, he dramatically picked on the wrong chords and completely stopped since he knew this would take long. Mikasa internally cringed for the mistake she asked not long ago.

"What exactly did he do?" Mikasa and her protective instincts kicked in. "Should I get him taken care of?"

"You should get a boyfriend, Mikasa." The brunet suggested as he tried to change the subject.

"Nice try Eren. I can't take care of you that way." She stated bluntly. "Relationships are high maintenance. What did Rivaille do?"

"You don't take care of yourself, 'Kasa." He told.

"I eat three meals a day, I drink eight to ten glasses of water, and I sleep six to eight hours a day."She continued. "WHAT DID RIVAILLE DO?"

"Has Armin called?" He desperately asked.

"No. He. Didn't. What. Did. Rivaille do?"

"You remember thirteen years ago, about that boy who helped me?" He finally answered. "Yes, he's that one."

Eren told them what happened that day, when he was kidnapped after his piano recital along with Carla, and him practically watching his mother get killed.

"I just can't stand it. Him seeing me this way, I mean." Eren explained further.

Silence ensued and finally Eren pressed on his question. "Get a boyfriend, Mikasa. Maybe a girlfriend?"

"As I told you, they are high maintenance." Mikasa told. "They demand time which I rarely get. They demand gifts when they celebrate where the hell monthsaries even come from?(1)And people nowadays get so needy they demand for even more."

"Just break up if you think it's getting unhealthy." Eren concluded. "You're on the right age. You're damn beautiful and smart. You should get someone who will love you the best."

"You'll be my boyfriend, then. And it's not like I imagine myself doing something else." She huffed sadly.(2)

"Aw, come on. You deserved better!" Eren hugged the ravenette tightly.You don't know how I wanted to hate myself everytime you want to blame you, that thought becoming unsaid.

They stayed in that position for a moment or two. Silence is never awkward between them, just pure warmth. Eren broke that and said, "You know what? Forget it. Be an old hag for all I care."

Levi doesn't understand why he rushed to get to Eren's place. Now he's here in front of the said building. A brick-walled four-storey clinic towers over his five-foot-five glory.Almost an hour has passed his working hours, Levi doubts the brunet's presence.What's his work anyways?.

He entered the building and saw a silver-embossed sign that says:Dr. Grisha Yeager's optical clinic.

Optical clinic? How ironic

There's a cardboard that answered his previous question:and Dr. Eren Yeager's psychological clinic.

"The working hours are over, sir." A janitor spoke in. "Come back tomorrow."

"Is Dr. Eren Yeager here?" Levi asked.

"Prob'ly upstairs." He told nonchalantly and the singer went up. He looked at his empty surroundings as he closed in to the scene. The floors were meant to be trip-free, and the walls were only decorated with paintings.

There's a faint music that was begged to be listened to. It belonged to a woman that was accompanied by a piano. It's been long since he heard music like this, for he had stopped knowing its existence long time ago.

He managed to see what was inside. There inside was the brat long ago, his hands deftly hovering above the keys. He also saw the source of the voice that accompanied the piano, a ravenette that was sitting close to Eren.

Maybe I should get back tomorrow,Levi decided.I think I'll be interrupting something… Intimate.The thought of Eren having a girlfriend gives him a different feeling he can't point out.

He will go quietly as if he never set foot to this place. He kept his steps silent and careful.

But fate had other plans.

Tsubasa whimpered all of the sudden and Eren noticed. He paused on playing the next notes. The brown poodle suddenly leapt out of its bed and circled its owner's legs, which Eren felt eventually.

"I'll check it out." Mikasa, sensing something too, stood up quietly and reached for the door. Tsubasa also made a run for it as its bell chimes in decrescendo, which shocked Eren because he never gave such energy unless…

Oh, someone's here.A heavy thud came out.

Eren called out his two known companions. He stood up and took his way to the hall.

"Shit! Can't breathe…" A man's voice broke the silence. Eren stood up and set a fast pace towards the sound. He knows that voice… Rivaille.

"Mikasa, stop strangling him." Eren requested calmly, hoping he looks like he's staring at the scene.

"Eren, I'm not." The girl mentioned in question answered. He knew that she's saying the truth since he's heard her voice from beside him, holding his wrist. "It's Tsuba-chan."

"Oh."That's an epic fail.Eren crouched down on his dog's level "Tsubasa, come here!"

The dog happily galloped its way back to the brunet and licked his cheek.

"Levi.." Mikasa stated. She has met the guy when she's eight. Listening to his songs, she wondered why she hasn't recognized it.

"Tch." Levi brushed off the imaginary dusts (the place is clean and can almost pass his standards) and the fur that may have settled on his clothes.

"Our working hours are done. What are you doing here?" Mikasa asked with a glare. Her tone was laced with venom, and she's emanating a gloomy aura that Eren would've also felt.

He reciprocated the glare she's giving. Death would be running from the scene. "Mikasa Ackerman."

"It's Jaeger." She corrected "Mikasa Jaeger. I'm long gone in that family thirteen years ago."

"It's not my fault now." Levi said. "I actually asked for help."

"I just wanted you to stay away, Levi." Eren finally spoke. "This is too much for me."

Then he went upstairs, and heard some locking sounds. The two Ackermans were in an awkward silence before she spoke. "I'll just ask Hannes, to… talk to him."

"What happened to him?" Levi asked. He doesn't know what to ask really, is it for thirteen years ago, or for the years after that?

"After you left him, Kenny tortured him in Reiss' orders." She answered. "Traumatic Optic Neuropathy… The doctor told us. Then things happened."

"So he doesn't want to see me." Levi concluded. Mikasa stopped on her tracks.

"No." She said before continuing to walk out. "He doesn't want you to see him."

He was left in his own devices. He can go now, but he felt something is wrong once he sets foot outside the building.

The dog named Tsubasa has been running around for a while and that reminded him that he has Eren's phone number. He dialed the digits and waited for it to ring.

Eren's phone rang to one of Rivaille's songs.I should changed that laterhe thought as he picks up the phone and answered it. "Hello, this is Dr. Yeager speaking."

"It's me. Please don't hang up." Levi began.

"How did you get my number?" Eren accused.

"The missing dog flyer." Levi told him. "Look, I just wanted to tell sorry, for leaving you there."

Eren didn't answer for he didn't know what to say. Levi was left to say what's on his mind, which he doesn't do all the time.

"I promised myself to find you after that, but I was sent away after being a witness. I wondered how are you doing." He started. "Now I found you, I will make that promise real."

That's when finally, Eren spoke again. "Woah, that sounded like a sappy romance, Levi."

"Maybe I am." Levi told. "And I'm telling you that I wanted to see you, no matter how you are."

"O-oh." Eren said. Then suddenly some door banging interrupted them. "Ow, ow. Wait, Mikasa!"

"Stop romancing my brother, you shortstack!" Mikasa shouted. "Your on speaker phone, how dare you!"

"Wait, Mikasa it's not like that." Eren explained.

"If you're not out of this building in ten seconds, I will kill you!" Mikasa shouted.

Levi hung up. Now what he said to Eren is taking over him.

Now I found you, I will make that promise real.

I wanted to see you, no matter how you are.

"What the fuck!" Levi told himself, it's better if he run away now.

"Eren, what a suitor you have." Hannes teased as he sipped a bottle of wine.

"U-Urusai!" Eren wanted to hide himaelf, let the earth swallow him whole. It's not secret to him that he held a high respect for Levi, and not hidden to the rest that he can fanboy for a year because of Rivaille. "He won't be like that with me."

"Anyway, Eren." Mikasa has this tone that made the brunet want to cower in fear. "I just noticed that Levi is wearing the button-ups we bought earlier for your tv interview. Care to elaborate?"

It will be a long night for Eren.

(1): Who even started monthsaries? That occassion sounds shit. That's why relationships don't last

(2): I've had hard time thinking of Mikasa's occupation, everything she does revolves with Eren. I don't hate EreMika, I just don't write something if I'm contented with it (e.g. Yatori)

Chapter 2 Review

Quirk2: Aww, thanks. Yeah, I'm sorry for the cliffhanger.

Author's Note

I rushed in editing it this Sunday because my copy is on first draft. Aaaand, I might probably be breaking my Sunday rule next week (boo, me!). School in 10th grade is harsh, especially if you're in PH. Sooo, I hope I explained myself.

Who will I ship with Armin and Mikasa?

~Kazzui-Addiction


	4. Four: Omne Ignotum Pro Magnifico

**Disclaimer: I forgot to tell that "Eye Water" is from SnK OST (but I'm sure as hell you know) but… Me no own.**

* * *

 **Four: Omne Ignotum Pro Magnifico**

 _every unknown thing [is taken] for great_

Eren woke up at the sound of his alarm. His eyes fluttered open, aware of the blurry vision of his dark room. He sat up being thankful for having no dream at all. Then he started on his permanent morning routine.

He prepares the things before he sets to sleep, that's how he's got used to the life of being blind. Everything he uses are scattered at different places so he knew what will he be using. Then when he goes down, Mikasa and their godfather Hannes are waiting for breakfast. Armin mostly comes along if he's not busy with law school.

Eren only accepts clients during Mondays to Thursdays. But speaking about SC Records, he was also entered the world of songwriting. He admits, besides playing the piano he loves making songs. He makes other people sing them though, like Mikasa or Armin.

The thought of hearing his songs from Rivaille makes his heart pound. This is so much from what he wished for.

But this thought also fills him with dread. What if he doesn't like it? What if he just accepts it because I am blind? What if—

"Eren." Armin called with a slight tap on the brunet's shoulder, worried about his friend. "You're overthinking about nothing again. Tell you what? He actually likes them."

"That's impo— wait." Eren remembered yesterday. "Is that why you made me bring my songs?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Ugh." Eren wanted to hide himself now. "You didn't."

"Aren't you gonna be late?" Mikasa asked them both. Armin looked at the clock and suddenly stood up, pulling Eren with him.

"Oi, Armin!" Eren exclaimed. He called his dog.

"Call you when we're there!" Armin bade his goodbye, with Eren in tow.

"So… Armin, your late here." Eren pointed to the floor, with disbelief in his tone

* * *

. He usually came here because of him, but it was his first time coming with him at the same time "Means thirty minutes early. To everyone."

"E-reeen! Ar-miiin!" Hange welcomed them with a bone-crushing hug. "Good to see you both rays of sunshine!"

The brunet was definitely glad that he was welcome here. Then he lead himself to the path to the studio. Every step he made was like his first time. He opens the door and music came booming over his ears.

The song was the same song he's been listening to everyday, only that the voice quality of the singer is that of richer than before. He can sing this in his dream without messing the lyrics up. The song that stopped him from thinking about hopelesness.

Levi, who is on the other side of the room, has not seen the two newcomers. He didn't even noticed that he had his eyes closed. He was once again in his battle, but unlike before, he was feeling empty.

"Eren." Armin called him quietly. Eren didn't even notice that the voice has been calling him like a siren's song. " You're crying."

Now he just noticed the cold salt trail on his cheeks. He wept it off his face "U- no. It's nothing."

"Good job, guys!" The song ended and Levi is back on the studio once again. He internally sighed. He took his headphones off and met with everyone else outside. He noticed Eren talking with the others.

He can't believe that this is the boy he met that day. He has changed a lot, from that screaming brat to guy with a license in psychology. Judging by the way he talks, he is definitely ten years older than his physical age. That reminded Levi, what happened during the last ten years?

"Okay, people!" Erwin called out. "So we'll begin with brainstorming first."

"Which we definitely didn't dowith Ueno." Petra muttered.

"Let's stop with that Ueno incident and may I ask." Erwin sat on his seat, with the others around him. "What would you want the albaum to be?"

Everyone started giving out their concepts, which were contradicting another one's opinions. After a short while, some of them began shouting. Who said which, the others were rumbling out to the listeners ears.

"We should stick with the old things we began to!"

"No! It doesn't show variety, let's give a change of scenery."

Eren told something to Armin, then stood up quietly and walked outside.

"Come on, everybody loves this side of Rivaille! We should not replace that."

"But if we did, our demands will rise up."

As this goes on and on, everyone got caught up on the fight about the concept of the album. Levi got tired of it, somehow he forgot that this was a part of being a singer and all. The first time they started, they were being misled that they get to choose for themselves. He found a way out without the others noticing.

As he went out of the corridor, he went straight to the building's storage room, a strange place for silence and comfort. And he likes the smell of cleaning supplies on the other portion of the room. That's also where he hides whenever reporters and paparazzis decided to have an interview with the band. They somehow gotten used to not seeing the vocalist up front, which is why some of his fans would not really recognize him.

He twisted the knob open and took in the darkness of the room. Now he's alone—

"Who's there?" A voice called out to him. Levi followed the origin of the sound, passing by rows of tall drawers and cabinets.

—Maybe not.

He saw a dimly-lit part of the room, which is at the he found out that it was only Eren, who was slumped down on the floor with a braille and an small electric keyboard at hand.

"What are you doing here?" Levi asked the brunet on the floor. He switched the light nearest to them open, which made the latter squint at the brighter source.

"It's too loud out there, I can't concentrate." Eren answered. Being blind, he became relatively dependent and sensitive on his sense of hearing and touch. "Aren't you supposed to decide on the album concept?"

Levi scoffed, "Believe it or not, they were usually the ones eho do that and I have no say in it."

"Eh?" Eren mused. "My life's been a lie, thank you very much."

"If I did though, I would be singing about respect for cleaning."

Eren laughed a genuine laugh. Levi thought it's not funny at all, but seeing Eren do it makes his heart hammer, but don't mention it. "Then, I'm making this song for nothing."

"I want to hear it." Levi told him.

"It's not finished yet." Eren excused as he places down notes.

"I wanted to hear it." Levi repeated.

"Well it's not that much." Eren said.

"I wanted to…" Levi sat down beside him "Hear it."

Eren audibly gulped at how close Levi was, his voice was inches away from his ear and his shoulder brushes his. He cleared his throat "I don't sing."

"Fine, I'll sing it." Levi took the paper from him. He saw the title, "Dark Side of the Moon?"

"Uh-haha." Eren suddenly snatched the paper back and erased the writing on the top. He gave it back to Levi."I'm still thinking about it."

Levi scanned the paper, and deadpanned "You didn't even erase a single letter."

"Just ignore it!" Eren exclaimed. "By the way, it just sounded like your first track on Wings of Freedom album."

"The Reluctant Heroes." Levi stated "Why that song?"

"For nostalgic feels, I think? Trust me, I'm a fanboy myself." Eren asked with a shrug. "Tell me when you're ready."

"I am." Eren took a deep breath and started playing the keys. His fingers were dancing over keys in a fast tune, and Levi was mesmerized.

He imagines himself on an unknown. A world of bloodshed. But as he started singing, he sensed a strong power in his hands. It's been a long time since he felt it.

"On the other side of the wall's a hell It's a life, a life of deceptiveness…" At the time Eren was writing this, he thought that this will be bland and colorless. But no, it gave him a sight, a kaleidoscopic vision.

As they went on to the next verse, Eren went in an abrupt stop in playing the keyboard, like he suddenly zoned out.

"Hey, Eren." Levi called out silently but the boy did not respond. He flicked his forehead. "Oi."

"U-oh! Sorry. It ended there." Eren mumbled as he stuffed his braille in his coat. "Is it just me or it is that you don't call me Eren before?"

That's why the name sounded so foreign to him. He might've heard Jaeger before, but he never thought of hearing his first name.

"Oh, yeah." Eren pondered to himself. He added with a huffed noise. "You're calling me brat."

"You still remember that?" Levi gave up on the urge to smirk, Eren won't see anyway. "Do you like those times?"

"Hmph, don't get full of yourself." Eren told as he stood up. "It still sounded annoying."

"Brat." Levi continued, but Eren didn't answer. "Oi, brat."

"I'll leave you on your own, old man." Eren opened the door. "Start thinking of your own song."

* * *

"So, it's decided now." Erwin really wanted to stop it for the past hour. It's like he was taken away from Atlas' curse. "So Levi…"

They saw the seat Levi occupied not too long ago (or has it been a long while?) emptied out. Even specks of dust were out of sight, as expected of the said guy. "Has anyone seen where he has gone?"

"Nope." Knowing Rivaille, he'll never come back.

"Well, let's call it a day, people." Erwin said, why did he even started doing this, he's handling a bunch of pre-schoolers. "Tomorrow."

Everyone scattered out chattering. Armin cleared his throat, "Do you need anything, Erwin?"

"I need to relax, Armin." The manager answered with exasperation.

"I'll settle an appointment, sir." He took is phone and smiled.

"Thanks, you can go home with Eren after." Erwin sighed when his assistant finally said his thanks and went off.

Levi decided to set off when he noticed an envelope where Eren sat earlier. He scanned through pages of music and lyrics.

The door opened and Levi thought it would be the brunet once again, but it revealed the blonde bobbed that is Erwin's assistant

"Eren!" Armin's eyes squinted to adjust in the dark. He saw that only the raven-haired lead singer. "Where's Eren?"

Levi automatically hid the envelope behind him. "He went a while ago."

"Oh. Uhm, thanks." The blonde shuts the door quietly.

He looked back at the envelope that encased Eren's lyrics. They told that what a person wrote would reflect their own experiences. Eren was a puzzle piece to him.

And as he started on reading through the pages, he didn't know that he will be taking Eren completely in his life.

* * *

 **Omake#1: Dust and Levi Just Don't Fit (Canonverse)**

Levi just got back from a troublesome trip to Wall Sina. And to be honest, the inside walls can be as filthy, he needed to use all his cravat for it.

Luck was not in his side today, the castle was not cleaned up to his standards. His eyes were starting to itch now and he needed to go back to his room.

"Heichou's back!" Eren told the others in the room.

"This early?" Petra exclaimed.

"But the castle..." Eld started and the rest tensed up. "We're doomed."

"Eren." The said boy muttered a stuttering yes. "Can you talk to the corporal?"

"H-hai... sir."

Eren felt like his footsteps have gone heavier as he reached Levi's room. He listened through the door for anything. What is shocking is that he was hearing some curses and wood banging the floor.

"Damn, I need those!" Levi exclaimed in an un-Levi manner. What did he need? Eren asked himself in a thought.

Then he heard the cutest thing in the whole wide wall.

"Aa-chh!" Levi sneezed. The Humanity's Strongest, for God's sake! After thirty seconds, he decided to knock, and for a moment later, Levi opened, uncovering a red-nosed and teary-eyed Levi came to him. Damn, Eren didn't know Levi can be cute.

"What dou you wantmm.. Brat." He was sniffing from the allergies he acquired earlier.

"Uhmm sir... Are you." Eren gulped. "Allergic to dust?"

Levi shut the door in front of his face.

A knock came to his door. "SHUT UP!"

"Hey, I have pills." Eren called out from the outside. Levi groaned and he opened the door just to get the pill, but Eren entered himself him. "But please let me take care of you! My moher does it to me everytime."

He took on a spoon of porridge and leveled in near Levi's mouth. "It's not poisoned."

He took the spoon and started eating. then he drank the pill and pushed it with water.

After that, Eren kissed the corporal's forehead, and blushed. :That's w-what my mother does to me after. So uhmm.."

Levi grabbed the brunet by the hand and kissed him back. Eren's blush has reached up to his ears "This is what I pay back."

"Oh, uhmm..." Eren mumbled. Then before closing the door, he stated. "Okay..."

Levi and dust won't really match.

But being with Eren, he doesn't really care.

* * *

 **-Chapter 3 Review–**

Quirk2: I know, I know. But thanks for the effort really. You're the first to do so.

Ern Erstine 13624: Wow, thanks!

 **–Author's Notes–**

What happened the last two weeks:

-Exams and project. A lot of time

-Family crisis coming back again

-I'm suddenly the EIC of our English Journalism

-School in general -A real-life shipping with my bestfriend and I. Well, he did became my crush but oh well.

And expect that it will tumble my life upside-down but I'll write occasionally. If I did become late, I'll write omakes to… What PH say, "make _bawi_ ".

I'm tied like a pretzel knot,

 **~-Kazzui-Addiction**


End file.
